


the light that dawns over me and you

by lesluthorr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, Fiction, Lesbian Lena Luthor, No Supergirl, POV Kara Danvers, POV Lena Luthor, Princess Kara Danvers, kara danvers is a princess, kara is not super, krypton is a kingdom, lena luthor is a knight, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesluthorr/pseuds/lesluthorr
Summary: Kara Zor-El is the most protected child of Krypton, for she is the sole princess that will inherit and rule the kingdom after her mother, Alura's reign. But the princess, being as stubborn as she is, didn't want to rely only on the protection of the knights and warriors of the kingdom. She wanted to be able to both serve the kingdom and protect herself. No one and nothing can stop her for getting what she wants, but soon, time will come that the power of her words will not be effective once Alura decided Kara's future be spent with someone else.But Kara did not want that future. She can only see her future with one other human being, but there are so much complications to face.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hola!!! so i've thought of writing a fanfic about the most wanted relationship (((AND THE MOST BEAUTIFUL))) of the fucked up series supergirl so i'm here to satisfy my urge. anyway. i've written a lot of stuff i liked at first then disliked the second so i hope this one will be an exemption. 
> 
> and please, bear with me for my awful writing, i'm just a rookie and i do really suck at english. i'll try to make things as formal as possible but i cant promise u that lmao. so. pease, go on, read and enjoy. i am excited to see how far ill take this fic to :)

It has been a long day for Kara. For the whole day Alura had scheduled her etiquette sessions and how to "behave like a princess" and she can't quite get a finger on why she needed to know all of this. She knows all the table manners and how to act properly in the dining table, how to walk and how to speak to people, all with proper posture and poise. She only needed her mother to teach her these, she didn't need what they call a specialist to know. The blonde is a keen observer, and how her mother seem to act, it is a sign that that is the way she's supposed to act too, and somehow, she had picked her mother's actions to be hers.

But a feminine princess is not her type of princess at all. She wanted to train with the children that are expected to be the greatest warriors of Krypton. She wanted to be one of them. She wanted to have an expertise in wielding any type of weapons. Kara wanted to be one of the badass female warriors in the kingdom who will have the strength to protect in and out of the castle and the villages of Krypton. She didn't want herself to be a useless princess, an heiress to the kingdom, that will rely on their forces in order to be safe. She wanted to protect her mother. She wanted to protect herself. And most importantly, she wanted to keep Krypton safe.

Her mother, of course, did not allow it. And as a 10 year old kid, Alura only kept her inside the premises for the protection of her only daughter. And the queen said that she'll only be allowed to be outside when she turned 13, and Kara can't wait for the next 3 years to come. She did not want anything for her daughter that will only bring her harm. And another reason is that they have all these people that would do the fighting for them, Alura told Kara in her private chambers, and the kid badly wanted to oppose her mother's - what Kara thinks -poor advice. But Kara decided that she would not hold and start an argument just yet.

It is almost supper for the royal family and little Kara now rests in her chambers, resting after long unimportant lessons. She laid down and stares up at the canopy of her queen-sized bed and thought all about her likes and wants that are never granted. And on the top list is to enjoy the beautiful fields outside the castle where the flowers always bloom inexplicably beautiful, where the grass is so soft and the clouds above cover the sun just enough to counteract the heat it brings. Alura said she can't go out without guards with her 'til she turns thirteen which totally sucked because she can't have her own fun time with guards actually surrounding her. She just wanted to be alone where no one knows her and where no one will use her because of her title as a royal.

And so she hopped off her bed and braided her gold blonde hair and tied a big blue ribbon at the end and some hair dangling at both sides of her face. She looked sweet and beautiful even with her tiny freckles spread across her cheeks. She had no trouble passing by any of the knights guarding each hallway because she grew up in this very castle her entire life so she knows which way to go and where the guards are posted. She had to pause and hide in the shadowed places when a group of knights take their walk before finally going back out. She continued strolling through the hard rock flooring until she finally came to a stop. An unlocked gate is standing right across her and finally, she is outside the premises.

Cool breeze flew past her face and Kara closed her eyes, taking in the peaceful, cold her swarming her skin. The sun was almost setting but it was still high enough and the blonde had lots of time to wander before dark. If she is not yet home if the moonlight starts to lighten up her room, things may not go so well. But nonetheless, she took her time gliding her fingers to each different species of flowers and inhaling various scent it brings. It was awfully great. Kara had never felt so free before, not in her chambers, not in the villages. She wandered through the wide, empty field, now a little bit far from the castle, and nearing the forest. She had never gone into the forest before, and it saddens the blonde that this, the whole Krypton, is her home yet many places are still very unfamiliar to her. 

She continued her walk until from a distance, she saw someone - a kid, a girl just about her age. She was alone sitting on a rock and she looks like she was holding a wooden arrow. No, she doesn't look like it because she actually is holding an arrow and a wooden bow is lying across the grass. She is a girl with long raven black hair wearing an outfit for a huntress.

She is a little too young for a huntress. But Kara found it really impressive and cool.

Kara walked a bit slower now as she nears the girl. Her blue eyes glinting small specks of shyness out of it but it didn't stop from approaching the girl. Well, she did not say anything, just sat beside her looking at what is very far from them.

The girl just looked at the blonde and smiled, then continued sharpening the tip of her arrows with a small flint. Her quiver sits just beside Kara and it is made out of black cloth.

"Hi," the raven haired girl managed to say, paused sharpening and lowered her arrows onto her lap and reverted her gaze from her weapon to the blonde that just randomly sat beside her.

Kara's shyness were quickly replaced with a cheeky smile that made her eyes curl up into a smile too. 

"You look familiar, I think I have seen you somewhere, haven't I?" The raven haired girl said, apparently raising her eyebrows up at the blonde, carefully studying her features, but still hasn't come up with the fact that the girl beside her is the princess of Krypton.

"No, sorry, you must have been mistaken." Kara quickly denied. As much as she loved living in a beautiful home, a castle even, she always wanted to have a normal life where no one automatically knows who she was, and now is her chance. And right now, she wants to sustain the ordinary treatment the other girl is giving her. "But my mother says not to give identities to an actual stranger, she says it's dangerous. So our names should be kept confidential. For now, I guess."

The raven haired girl put her arrow back into her quiver and looked at the blonde with an amused expression. "Usually, no one really does that."

"Hmm," Kara hummed, agreeing. "But I guess I've changed that, huh." She paused, grinning into the horizon as the sun slowly sets. "I'd like to learn how to wield a bow and arrow, too. But my mom won't let me. She's a stubborn woman, like me."

"I guess you got that from her, then. Someday, when we meet again, I'll teach you." The other girl said, her green eyes sincere. "I'll make you your own bow and arrow too, if you'd like."

The blonde is surprised. Just a girl in her age offered her lessons and a bow and arrow too. Maybe it has been the princess' lucky day.

"I'd like that. Someday, we'll meet here again." Kara said as she slowly stood up, smoothing her dress. "But I guess I'll have to go now. I need to be home before the moon is up. I'd be dead if I'm not."

"Yes, you better go home. Or else I won't have the chance to teach my very first apprentice." The other girl jokingly said, looking up at the cute blonde across her. She is special, she thought. So, she reached the insides of her pocket and grabbed a necklace poorly shaped like a diamond. It was made by hand by the raven haired girl herself. "It is my first time creating a necklace. My brother is still molding my abilities. But this is the best I can do for now."

"Wow," the blonde is astonished. "You made this? You extremely are talented, thank you."

"Because we are still completely strangers, I will give you this necklace for identity purposes. And someday when we meet, I will know you. And in that someday, I wish to know you for who you truly are." The black haired girl said, placing the necklace on the blonde's palm. "And I hope our first lesson won't be our last meeting. Be safe."

Kara nodded her head, enclosing the necklace in her fist. "I'll see you soon, huntress." 

The huntress had taught her the week after their first meeting and Kara had effortlessly picked up on the lecture. She aimed and released as if she was born to do it. She practiced with her til the sun sets, had a good conversation, thanked her and left. It happened again the next week, but after Kara told her gratitude for the other girl's efforts, she had to said goodbye. Her family had sent her into an academy to teach her on how to wield different weapons to become a warrior. She wanted that, buf she did not want to leave Kara too. They hugged each other before leaving.

"I hope our next meeting will be very soon. Do good on your practices. I'll hold this necklace very close to my heart."

"I know you will."


	2. instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi fellas!! so here is the update especially for yall. it's not very long and not very supercorp-y but we'll get there soon enough lol
> 
> so go on and enjoy :)))

* * *

 

Kara woke from the sound of little birds chirping at her window. The sun was brightly shining above the skies. It was a beautiful day once again. Her chambers were one of her favorite places to stay, to look at and it is because it's so full of herself, so private and so personal. She got up from her queen-sized bed and went over to her cabinet where she stored her most favorite weapon of all - a small wooden bow with elastic string and a quiver consisting of two arrows and a broken one. Kara accidentally stepped on it when she was finding it on the direction that she fired the second time the huntress had taught her almost a decade ago.

There was a light knock on her chamber door and her personal servant came in.

"Your Royal Highness," she curtsied for a second nefore standing back up, tray in her hand. "Good morning, your breakfast has arrived. Enjoy your meal, ma'am." She curtsied once again and Kara gave her a slight nod and smile before she exited the room.

She picked up a grape and popped it into her mouth. Kara looked out her window, her chambers were facing the castle garden. She saw her mother playing with kids along her cousin, Kal-El. The two grew to be very fond of kids and they always had time to come out and play with the children of the villages of Krypton. The castle was always so hospitable when it comes to accomodating a number of people during the morning and helped all the unfortunates with goods and this is one of the good traits of the kingdom - the people loved them lots of things, including that.

Every five years, the kingdom sets on gaining a new wave of knights, and today is one of those days. Kara is ought to attend the screening of the female knights while Kal, in the males. The afternoon falls and it is time.

The princess stands on the seat especially for her in the arena for female knights of Krypton and across them, are the noble women that desires to be the protectors, the warriors of the kingdom. Alex Danvers, alongside General Eliza Danvers, stood in front of the platoon with their armor and sheaths attached to their hip. Each one of them introduced themselves, their titles after names, until one stood with her chin up and stepped forward.

"I am Lena Luthor, daughter of Lionel Luthor. I am neither rich nor noble, but all my life I have been training to be one of the greatest warriors. And I wish for my force be joined among the protectors of Krypton."

Scoffs and shock noises filled the room, except the general and her daughter who kept their stoic expressions.

"You are not to be here." The general spoke, her hands on her spear, gripping it in just the right tightness. "Guards, please take her away."

The guards started to march their way on Lena Luthor's direction. Kara is in deep thought of what the woman had said. Yes, she was not supposed to be here, she is not to be a knight at all. Only noble women are to be knights. But there's this feeling in the pit of Kara's stomach that she has a right to be here. That she is fit for the title. That their forces will be strong with her. Much stronger. The princess is not sure of what she felt but as soon as she can think of it, she shouted, "Halt!"

The princess stood up. The general looked at the royal, confused.

"Let her be."

"Your Royal Highness, that is ridicu-" the general's words were cut of by the slight movement of her palm.

"Let her be." Kara repeated. "Lena Luthor, daughter of Lionel Luthor, you are to show your abilities and honor to me, the knights, and the royal family after this. You will fight the kingdom's champion, the daughter of the general, and if you lose, you shall leave and be back with your family and live a normal life. But if you win the duel, you will be granted a chance in knighthood."

Lena kept her expression stoic, like the general and the princess, her jaws firm, keeping eye contact with the princess. It was Kara who first broke the eye contact by nodding her head slight and firm. Kara sat back down and Alex was looking at her too, in shambles, but decided to ignore it and acknowledge later. All the noble women proceeded with their agendas and time flew fast for the princess. Kara can't understand what she's feeling for the woman who is about to duel the all time champion of Krypton. She was nervous yet excited at the same time. Her mother will surely scold her for letting a peasant have a chance at knighthood because clearly, that is not how the system works. And Kara could not fathom what she did herself. Deep down, she hopes that Lena Luthor won't let her down.

Time flew fast and everyone is in their seats at the same venue as before. The knights filled the arena, men and women all together, and the royal family sits at the second row from the bottom. Alura stands with Kara on her right side and Eliza, the general, on the other side of the queen, holding her sharp spear. The place is filled with chatters and noises of each person, excited to watch the duel.

After a while, the gates on both sides of the arena have opened, revealing two strong women in their armor, mirroring each other's confidence. There is no trace of nervousness if you look at Lena, she actually looked like she had prepared for this her whole life. Her jaw is firm as usual, her chin up and hair tied into a high bun. The Luthor has an armor covering her chest down to her torso and shoulder blades with leather pants and boots, her sheath attached to her left hip. Alex was as full as Lena, wearing all protective armors at all sides but the difference was Alex was wearing her favorite black leather suit with armor on her body. The champion's hair was neatly thrown to the side of her head, looking as fresh as ever. Women are required to either have their hair short or tied up.

Inch by inch they moved closer then stopped when they are a feet and a half away from each other. They mumbled words which Kara can't make out of by reading their lips because of the noise surrounding the venue. But as soon as the two warriors faced the royals, the chatters had died.

"I, Alex Danvers of Krypton, daughter of Eliza Danvers, hereby pledge to follow what is written in the thirty-nine articles of The Code of Honor."

"And I, Lena Luthor, daughter of Lionel Luthor, hereby pledge to follow what is written in the thirty-nine articles of The Code of Honor."

Lena Luthor's emerald eyes rests on the princess' blue ones. And the funny thing is, that the green eyed woman somehow finds comfort into the eyes of the heiress. Her uneasiness and fear - though not visible physically - that she might not be able to do what is to be done, has vanished in the pit of her stomach. Her beating heart calmed after its storms and the streams of her blood flows into serenity. Though she already felt easy, her knees did not fall. She was ready. Then like a while ago, the princess addressed her with a slight nod.

"Lena Luthor, it is your chance to show that you are worthy to be one of Krypton's protectors and with all humility you must fight with strength and honor." Eliza announced, grip tight on her weapon. "And if you must disarm the Alex Danvers, you have proven yourself worthy and have won the combat. The queen and the princess wish both of you well."

The three - the general, the princess and the queen - took their seats and there was a loud gong, signalling it was the start of the combat, and the sea of knights broke into loud cheers once again. The two warriors walked in circles maintaining their posture as they held their sword up high. They eyed each other carefully, calculating which move to use and what direction to swing their weapons.

Alex lunged first, but Lena dodged her sword with her own in a swift motion as if she was expecting it. Then in a quick move she swung her weapon three times at Alex, her arms putting so much force downwards, counteracting with the force Alex brings up. Lena could feel her muscles contract by her opponent's exertion.

Lena found it very difficult to read Alex's movements because the redhead is very good at keeping her attacks subtle. If not for all those years of discipline and practice, Lena was sure their battle would have been long over. Focus was her strongest point in this fight after all. She could parry Alex's attacks because of her quick reaction. And when she counters the redhead's attacks, the crowd breaks into a loud cheer.

When Alex came for her legs and swung her weapon horizontally, Lena reacted immediately and jumped as high as she can, and as she lands, she prepared herself for a quick move. Before Alex could retract her stance, Lena forced herself to turn, right foot as the lead. She threw herself in the air, bending her non-lead foot and collided the right with Alex's face, sword still in hand. Alex didn't see that coming, she was completely taken off guard.

It all happened so fast, felt like the moment was in fast forward though in reality, the combat lasted for about more than fifteen minutes before the Luthor had successfully disarmed the Danvers.

"You have fought with honor, Lena Luthor," the princess stood up. "And now you shall join your comrades in the Accolade tomorrow at noon." Kara's hand clasped together in her front as she keeps all her cool together.

The crowd cheered in amusement. Lena looked at the princess and Kara looked at her both in pride and awe. Lena loved how calming and soft Kara's gaze were. And for Lena, they were both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. And then she smiled. If not for her, she wouldn't have gotten the chance of fulfilling her ambitions. After breaking eye contact, she raised her sword for her success.

* * *

The princess and the queen stood in the throne room and Alura was truly bewildered by the events of this afternoon. By the actions of her daughter, the kingdom had let an ordinary peasant carry a title that only noble born people would have.

"You have to justify your actions at the Accolade tomorrow. Just because you are a princess, doesn't mean you can just decide on your own, Kara. I still make the decision. And I decide what is to be done. I know you understand that." The queen lectured her daughter, standing in the middle of the room, Kara's head bowed down.

"Yes, mother."

"And I believe that this will not happen again. There will be no exceptions next time. And if there will be complications due to having this Luthor in our troops, you will be held accountable." Alura said and her daughter nodded once again in understanding. "You are dismissed. I love you, Kara, my darling."

The mother and daughter hugged tight, gestures bursting with pure love. Kara was the only child of Alura and Zor-El, and after the king had died affected by the plague almost seven years ago, Alura did everything in her power to protect her daughter and make sure that Kara will know that she will always weigh much more than the throne. That nobody could take her place. And Kara knew that, obviously. The princess is a smart woman that knew her own worth to her friends, to her mother, to the kingdom.

Kara was very thankful when her mother had allowed her to train with Eliza and Alex who had taught her everything that they know, every technique and stance, that will help Kara become strong and independent. It was a very tough decision for Alura because she did not want Kara to meddle with anything that could put her life on the line. But as Kara argued, her life will be much more in the line if she did not know how to protect her own self from people that will only bring her something that her mother always avoided. Harm, danger, and death. Alura cannot bear to lose her only child, the only heiress of House El, but she decided that her daughter has a point. The queen agreed but gave her daughter a condition. That her skills and expertise will only be held confidential to the community, to the people outside of the castle. That she will remain humble of whatever she may achieve. She will not participate in any competition involving hand to hand combats. Only people inside the castle will know and that includes the knights, the family and servants. And all that knows will pledge to keep this information to their own and never talk about it to people that has no clue about it. It is considered as treachery for disobeying the words of the queen and there will be serious consequences coming from the queen herself.

When her mother stated that there will be conditions, Kara was unsure of what she felt because, how worse could it be? But as soon as the queen listed all of it, she was sure that she could handle all of it. Kara was happy that she was granted permission.

The mother and daughter exchanged their words of affection and Kara exited the throne room after, going straight to the bridge connecting the main castle to the chambers. She stopped at her favorite spot. The connector was overlooking the field amd the forest where the flowers bloom beautifully and freely. And it is where Kara and the huntress met. At sunset, the princess would visit this spot and look at their spot from afar, and all the time nostalgia hits her. Those were the best times of her life, meeting a person who treated her normal and who added a day to her happiesy moments. That girl made her feel special nobody else can in a span of three days. And all the time as she sees the wide open field, she misses her. So, she takes out the pendant hidden from her dress and touched it softly, caressing it with feather-like touches using her fingers, holding it close to her heart.

And then she whispered to the wind, "When will I ever see you again?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> andddd there you go. how was it? hahahah leave comments and tips bc i sure would need that thank u x


	3. the accolade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be more like a filler chapter bc it will only be the confirmation of lena's knighthood and a teensy bit of supercorp. ive been working on the succeeding chapters and editing them once in a while sooooo be patient for the good part
> 
> the knighting ceremony is about to begin, so go on and enjoy :))

* * *

 

Lena was the best student in the academy. She effortlessly excelled in all of her classes which, to her advantage, led her a step closer in the one thing she always wanted to be - a great warrior that will serve Krypton. But all her days in the academy, far from the kingdom, she always missed her apprentice ever since the day they bid their farewell. She was special. And it did not need an adult in order to see a potential in someone to be a fighter. Lena, as a kid, she already saw that. The will in the blonde's bright blue eyes had mirrored her potential and after a little bit of training, Lena knew she was already good to go. In a matter of three days, the raven haired girl grew fond of the blonde, wanting to see her everyday and teach her archery lessons. She was pretty good for a beginner, she had picked up on her posture and techniques so quickly that in two sessions, she was almost as good as her teacher. Lena, after years of studying and following strict policies, had grown to be a strong independent woman who can take care of herself both in good and bad times. The academy had not only taught her how to fight but also how to be disciplined and humble.

Now she is back in Krypton and passed the challenge of the princess. Lena was almost dumbfounded once her eyes found the blue ones and she was actually surprised when she heard the princess stood up for her against the order of the general. Kara has a higher position than Eliza after all. And to be honest, Lena had been nervous as hell to face Alex Danvers. She was, no doubt, fierce and powerful, and it took a lot of time to get a grip on her approaches and read her way of execution. And if not for the academy, Lena won't be standing here, breathing and attending the Accolade.

This morning Lena was sent back to her home to get all of her stuff and have the chance to say good bye to her family. They were all deeply saddened by Lena's departure but nonetheless happy by their family achieving what they had thought was impossible.

A carriage was waiting for them outside their home as multiple boxes were to be transported to the castle. It was quiet as the soon-to-be knight gathered her things, her mother was accompanying her while the father and son sat quietly near her bed. It was just like the moment when Lena was about to be drafted to the academy. It was sad, but it was also an opportunity of having another chance at life, a fortunate life for the younger child. Lillian, her mother, did not want her daughter to experience a life of pinching pennies like they used to, which Lex experienced growing up. And the good thing is that their life improved a little better when Lex became the apprentice and later became an expert at being the blacksmith of the land. They made a little money from it but much more from before, and it was seldom when the kingdom asks the Luthor to make weapons for the knights and those were the times things get smooth for the family. They got paid a little better with a little luck. But now, as Lena enters the life of knighthood she will have a life she and her family always desired, and that remaining members will be provided a healthy condition.

As soon as all the packages were moved into the carriage for transportation, the family now stood in the living room. Lex and Lionel were awfully quiet and Lillian looked as if she was about to cry. And truthfully, yes, she was about to break down and cry. The family had to see the departure of their beloved Lena for the second time and it was surely harder than the first.

"Mother," Lena acknowledged Lillian first. And as soon as that one word came out of her mouth, the tears welling up in Lillian's eyes rolled down her cheek, fighting to keep her sob. Lena immediately rushed to her mother and embraced her in her strong, toned arms that never failed to let anyone in her embrace feel warm, loved and safe.

Lena's heart broke at the sight of her family members disheartened by her separation from them. They were always all smiles and laughs.

"Mother, this will not be the last time we'll see each other, I promise," Lena whispered in her loving mother's ear, still holding her tight. Releasing her from her grip, she said, "Do not be saddened, I will always come back. This will always be my one and only home."

"You," Lena said while taking a glance at each of them, "are my home."

And that's when a tear escaped from her brother's eye. He was not very expressive of his emotions like this but this is a big change. His little sister will be in the castle and not in their room with him horseplaying.

Lionel and Lillian were holding each other tight as they witnessed their daughter hold her brother and hug him so tight. Lex was crying and Lena started too. And as the siblings released each other, Lena immediately wiped her tears off and smoothed her uniform. She was about to be an official knight this afternoon.

"Do not forget to come to my ceremony this afternoon, okay?" Lena said, "Or else I'd call the wolves and hunt all of you."

And at that, the tension weakened and they started to laugh a bit.

"As if you could," Lex scoffed at her and the younger sibling punched his arm playfully. "You do good, okay? We all know how your reputation is especially if it involves women."

"Oh, shut your mouth, Alexander."

"I love you, Lena," Lionel went to her and kissed her forehead, his lips lingering for a moment.

"And I, you, Father. I will make you and mother proud."

"You already have, sweetheart." Lillian reassured her by rubbing her arm softly before giving her a kiss and a hug.

And it was all Lena ever wanted.

~~~

It was already afternoon and the royal family, the knights and their respective families are gathered in the throne room. Queen Alura sits in her rightful throne with Kara on her right with their respective crowns atop their heads. They were both stunning as usual and Lena can never take her eyes off the princess. Who can, though, right?

General Eliza stands in front of them three stairs down, facing the army of noble men and women who are about to be welcomed into the world of knights.

It felt surreal for Lena, it felt like it was just a dream and it was as if Lena is lying on her bed at night and this was the exact image projected by her subconscious. She stands straight with proper posture along with her fellow mates and waited for their name to be called.

Lena's thoughts wandered from being a knight of Krypton to the same little girl she had met almost a decade ago. Where is she now? How is she? She thought to herself. It was the same question she'd ask to the wind all her days, and at the same time, she never lost hope on the day they'd meet again. Each day might be the day, and each day she was prepared. Her insides fluttered at the thought of their reunion, at the thought of how that innocent blonde little girl bloomed into adulthood, how her face would look like and Lena can't wait on the time when she would melt into the blonde's baby blue eyes like she used to. She missed those eyes, those pure, beautiful eyes. She missed -

"The Crown now calls Lena Keiran Luthor of Krypton," Lena was brought back to reality. The queen and the princess were now standing in front of everyone, how come she hadn't noticed that? The general continued, "to come before this Court and Company."

Lena stepped forward. This is it.

"Lena Luthor, have you undertaken to accept the accolade of Knighthood that was offered to you by Princess Kara Zor-El?" The queen formally stated as Lena stands in front of the queen, kneeling with her head bowed down to her.

"I have."

"Do you now swear by all that you hold sacred, true and holy that you will honor and defend the Crown, the Kingdom, and Krypton?"

"I do."

"That you will honor, defend and protect all the women and those weaker than yourself?"

"I will."

"That you will conduct yourself in every matter, drawing your swords only for a cause? That you will embody the noble ideals of Chivalry to the benefit of your good name and the greatness of Krypton?"

"I will."

"Then having sworn these solemn oaths, We, Kara Zor-El and I, Princess and Queen of Krypton, do dub you with Our sword and by all that you hold sacred, true, and holy..." The queen dubs her sword once for Honor, twice for Duty and thrice for Chivalry. "Arise, Dame Lena Luthor."

"Accept this chain from our hands, passed from every knight of the realm, for each knight is a bond in the honor of our kingdom. It symbolizes your fealty to the Crown and the Kingdom." The princess spoke with formality in her voice, the chain in her hands. "Take it and swear."

Lena took it and willfully swore, "This day I swear fealty to you, Alura and Kara, Queen and Princess of Krypton. I will remain true in all ways, serving the kingdom faithfully, by my name, my chain and by the high ideals which I hold as a knight of Krypton."

The princess nodded at her seriously.

"I accept your homage and fealty, Dame Lena Luthor, from this day forward until the end of our reign. Never forget the burden of this chain." The queen stated.

"And this sword, accept it and it shall symbolize your prowess. Remember well that this weapon of Chivalry shall only be drawn only in defense of the realm and those weaker than yourself. Wield it with mercy." The princess stated, handing the sword which Lena took with pride and honor.

"For Dame Lena Luthor!" The general announced as the crowd cheers.

* * *

It was almost dusk and after the Accolade, the chain around her neck still felt new to her. Never in her life she thought this day would happen. She was now off duty and she wandered around the enormous castle with her chin up high. She stopped on a connecting bridge and just enjoyed the view. The sun was setting and the sky was as breathtaking as ever, the light scattering on the horizon as it gives off different shades of colors before dark sets in. The sunset is her favorite thing and at this time she always go for a break when she's hunting for supper.

She continued reminiscing her past until a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I guess you found my favorite spot." A sweet, feminine voice chimed in.

Lena snapped her head at the direction of the woman, startled, and even more startled when she saw the princess standing in front of her. Her eyes widened at the informal gesture as she immediately bowed her head down.

"Your Royal Highness,"

Kara put a hand on the knight's shoulder, so soft and caring, signalling the woman to stand back up. "It is Kara at this point of time, Dame Lena."

It took a little while for the knight to register the princess' words because she is truly in awe at the beauty of the woman she sees. This was the first time she had seen the princess up close and damn, she sure is stunning than that of Helen of Troy. But what had struck her the most is Kara's bright blue orbs that seems to be both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. She started to see the braided blonde girl from 10 years ago, but it was impossible, she thought.

"Oh yes, of course, Princess Kara," Lena formally said, as she toom another quick bow. "Shall I leave you on your favorite spot, ma'am?"

"No, stay."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall im still up for tipsieeessss comment down ur thoughts and suggestions, theres still huge space for improvement and comment box is widely open :))


	4. if i wanted protection, i want it to be hers

 

* * *

As those words left Kara's lips, she could see that the newly knighted woman was just as surprised as she is but Lena was obviously not subtle enough and the princess took the gesture a cute one. Usually, the princess was alone during times like this since Alex was always on her duty but seeing Lena on exactly her favorite spot, she knew she needed company. Kara was a princess who used to grow up only with a small group of known people, she wasn't exactly known for having a socially active type of life.

"As you wish, princess." Kara smiled as soon as she heard Lena's voice.

They stood there for a while with their forearms resting on the rock railing, watching the landscape quietly in awe. The sun started to sink into rhe horizon, drowning in different sets of colors as if Van Gogh had randomly applied paint into a canvass but nonetheless still looked like a masterpiece. The flowers danced along with the cold wind and the grass were swaying along.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Kara scooted closer to Lena, their skin almost touching. Even with the subtle touch, Kara felt a little nervous. It took all of the princess' willpower to shove that feeling away which she did not know where it came from and why she felt nervous in the first place. She tried her best to make the atmosphere seem normal, and she succeeded. "I'm glad you didn't fail me. I was very confident that you'd win the combat, otherwise my mother will remove my right of being one of the Peers in knighthood and Alex will probably tease me my whole life and my poor decision making skills. Thank you."

"I couldn't let the princess down. Even if I could, I wouldn't." Lena took a glance at her side only to see Kara staring back at her. Kara can't help but savor the beauty of the newly knighted woman in front of her, feeling blood rushing to her cheeks both because of the statement and because Lena caught her staring. "And it is I who should thank you, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be standing here at this moment and having a chat with the princess of Krypton."

"Perhaps you got lucky then," Kara said, joking.

"Perhaps I did. Or perhaps it was destined after all." Lena replied, her tone serious. "When I was a child, I used to stay at this very field, very far from the castle. Within the distance I got to admire its astonishing architecture and sometimes get a glance of knights patrolling the perimeter. Within those shrubs," Lena pointed, "I used to lean over those trees and get a little overexcited while little me wondered how the inside looked. Little did I know I would actually have the chance to set foot -- my apologies, princess, I randomly ramble sometimes."

"It is alright, I really miss the feeling of having to talk to someone casually. The last one was from a very long time ago, excluding Alex, of course." Kara spoke as she fidgeted nervously with her fingers. The blonde became even more nervous when she's fed with the fact that Lena used to play in this very field, far from the kingdom and within those trees. She only knew one person who did, but is Lena the person she knew from the past? And as much as Kara wanted to believe it, she does not have much proof to prove that she is her. And the possibility of her being Lena is so small, so small that it is close to impossible. Or maybe it is impossible. And other kids come out to the forest too, right? And not just the raven haired kid who liked hunting and is extremely damn good with a bow and arrow? Does Lena ever know how to wield a weapon as such?

"That's a fair point," Lena said as she turned to face towards the princess.

The two just stood there in silence as the sun had already set into the horizon, as the moon started to shine on those below it, and on the woman before Kara. But as the bell tolled signalling curfew for children, it was a sign that they have to go.

"Well, then. I can't lie and say I did not have a good time, but I guess it is time for us to part ways. For now, at least." Kara said, taking a step back from the railing as she smooths her dress.

"I have not been really good at goodbyes since some I've said that to, we never saw one another again," Lena sadly said.

"This is not a goodbye, Dame. If you are familiar, it is called a good night." Kara touched Lena's shoulder once again, leaving her breathless at how close they were and how those words affected her. "And I told you, it is Kara at this point of time."

Lena gave out a shaky smile before managing to say, "I am happy to say that I am familiar with it." The knight took a step back, Kara now removing her hand from the knight's broad shoulders. "And that is surely not going to happen. Have a good night, princess."

As Lena took her one last bow for the night, Kara exited the bridge and went straightly to the main hall for supper, drowning in deep thought.

~~~

After supper, Kara strolled down the main castle to the castle chambers in peace. The surroundings are now quiet and all you can only hear are just the marching steps of the patrols just if they happen to pass by. The armory was just a few doors away from Kara's chambers and as she took a turn, she saw a suspiscious shadow at the end of the hall. One of the things that Eliza had taught Kara and harnessed it were her instincts and reflexes. She stopped by the armory to quickly grab a pair of daggers and hid it in her sleeves and went on to find the owner of the shadow.

Kara scanned every corner of the hallway only to find nothing, no one in particular. The princess heaved a sigh before going back to the direction of her room, whose door was slightly agape. That's odd, she thought.

And so Kara approached her doors as quiet as possible, her footsteps light. Walking inside she saw a man, the door creaked, getting the attention of the man in all black standing by her dresser, trying to pick the princess' safe box made out of Kryptonite. Only a fool will try and break it, or try to unlock it for that matter. It is unbreakable for those who does not own it. And inside that safe box is a key to the safe room where all Kryptonites are hidden.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Kara fiercely asked, daggers ready to be thrown. The man was a few inches taller than the princess with a cloth masking his lower face, only eyes visible. He wore a black robe and a hood with red linings and a quiver at his back.

He reaches for an arrow but Kara quickly threw a dagger at his arm, his sleeve pinned to the wall. Kara ran to get her sword but she was not fast enough as the man effortlessly ripped the cloth of her sleeve off, leaving the dagger on the wall. He strangled Kara from behind but the princess reacted quickly, banging her head against her opponent and elbowing his ribcage, causing him to fall back. The commotion caused a lot of breakage, vases and mirrors, broken tables and closet.

Kara threw a punch at the man's jaw then hit his sides. Clearly, he was taken aback by the unknown skills of the royal princess because he sloppily threw attacks at her which she easily dodged. He swung his leg over to Kara's lower limb to sweep her off of her feet. But the blonde was quick enough to leap and avoid the movement. She then struck the bridge of his nose with her fist, stunning him for a few seconds, giving her the chance to take a few steps back.

As Kara ran to gain momentum, she set herself off in the air and kicked the man straight to his chest. The man in black propelled backwards, stumbling toward Kara's cabinets and display cases.

Under the blonde's dress is her suit made out of leather. So, she tore her clothes and took it off to gain herself much advantage and thanks to Winn and Imra customizing her dresses, they made it easy for Kara to remove for times like this.

The man got up from the floor and picked up a shard of glass from the cabinet that he fell in and before Kara could process his movements, her eyes fell on the floor of shattered glasses with her now broken bow and quiver. Before she can react, she felt a pang on her right shoulder, the shard dug deep.

Despite of the material stuck in her skin, she felt her anger rise.

"No," Kara whispered angrily and then rushed to the other person, hitting him square in the jaw and in his soft spots. "How dare you trespass the castle!"

The doors flung open right after Kara had set her foot off and gave the man a kick onto his face, knocking him out. A group of knights rushed inside Kara's chambers, ready to draw their weapons out. She did not mind all the knights that came in and asked tons of questions and just went straight to her precious bow almost split in half. She touched it lightly, afraid that she will break it more than it is already broken.

"Princess, we need to get you to the infirmary before your stab wound gets infected," a male knight approached the woman who was crouching, trying to hold back the tears begging to fall as she looked at the broken memento given to her from someone in the past. Besides the necklace that is always hidden behind her clothes, against her bare chest, that was the other memory keeping the raven haired girl with her.

Kara ignored the words of the knight behind her and picked up what was left of the bow and the quiver and then placed it somewhere hidden, in an undamaged closet.

* * *

After Kara's wound has been treated with proper medicine and disinfectant, she was ordered to see the queen in the throne room. Though she did not feel like talking to people, even her mother, Kara cannot deny the order. Her body ached from taking in a bunch of hits but her shoulder was worse. The princess' arm was resting lightly on a cloth tied to her good shoulder to support her bad ones and to avoid causing the sutures to be broken and the wound to reopen. She had never taken a stab wound before, and she was never attacked in her own chambers in the premises of the castle. Kara is sure her mother would be as vexed and furious as she had never been.

The knight by her side knocked on the door of the hall twice before it opened wide, revealing only the queen and two knights on duty inside. Upon entering the hall, the men have left, leaving the royalties to discuss the happenings earlier that night.

Kara wanted to just brush it off for another day and just relax in her messed up chambers, but even the queen as her mother, she cannot disobey.

As the princess got nearer to the throne, the queen immediately stood up and enveloped her in the tightest embrace. All those seconds, minutes and hours after the attack, Kara had this heavy feeling in her chest that seem to weigh her whole being down. But as soon as she is wrapped tight in her mother's arms, she let herself give in to the comfort and warmth Alura's arms exudes. She felt a wave of tranquility in the atmosphere, her heart soft although she is angry. She is angry at the people who are behind this nonsense, people who dare trespass and commit treachery. But despite all the detestation, she chose to let her guard down as she hugged her mother back. A mother's serene embrace is no match against any fear and menace, and will never be.

Alura stroked Kara's wavy blonde hair softly as she buried her face in Kara's neck. As soon as the word spread around the castle, the queen hated the time Kara is not at her side, she hated not knowing of the assurance of her daughter's safety. But now as Kara rests inside her arms, she felt as if she never wanted to let go. But she had to because Kara had already whimpered in pain when Alura had been applying pressure on the throbbing shoulder for so long.

"I am so glad you are safe," Alura studied her daughter's blue eyes but did not see anything but resiliency and strength. She showed she was not afraid of the man behind the mask and the ones who are behind the strike itself.

"I have already told you, mother, that I can take care of myself," Kara replied as she held her mother's hand in her free and good ones.

"Yes, I am very well aware of that," the queen said, walking with her daughter towards a table and both of them taking a seat in one of the chairs. "Did you recognize the face of the man who assaulted you? Or at least saw his face?"

Kara frowned, "No. I'm afraid I did not have the chance to reveal who was behind the mask. But I caught a glimpse what he was trying to do, though."

Alura just looked at her, waiting for her to proceed.

"He was trying to break the safe box of the key to the safe room of our kryptonites."

Alura knows the only one who will have the nerve to intrude the castle just for kryptonite, her twin sister, Astra, who has been long banished from the kingdom.

One of the patrols entered the throne room and gave a quick bow to both of the royals before standing straight, his hands resting on the hilt of his sword.

"Your Majesty, the patrols have spotted a camp a few kilometers on the outlands from the castle and not so deep through the forest," the knight reported. "We are concluding that the man in the princess' room is one of their own, but we suppose they will not attack Krypton sooner."

"How many men were there?" The princess asked.

"Only a few, Your Highness, and we believe they are still gathering troops and are plotting an attack against the castle walls."

"Ready all of our men," the queen stated. "They might attack at any time and we cannot be caught off guard. Also, I need you to go to Sir Winn and Madam Imra, and pass my orders to improve the weaponry. We need to overpower them as much as possible."

"Yes, my queen."

"That will be all, you can go." Alura told him and he quickly bowed down before exiting the room.

Kara instantly felt the uneasiness of her mother and she knew exactly why she was uneasy.

"Is Aunt Astra behind all of this?" Kara asked, her hand moving over to her mother's. Alura nodded in confirmation as her eyebrows meet each other. "But why?"

"I don't know, Kara. Maybe for vengeance? I am unsure." The queen said. "You can go now, my daughter. Go get your rest. I will have a knight stand guard by your chamber doors until this is all over."

Kara never wanted to be guarded.

"I can take care of my-"

Alura held up a hand and spoke, "I know, my dear. You are my strong and fearless little angel, my Kara Zor-El, but on your condition, you cannot fight well. You must have someone on your doorstep to secure your safety and surveil the halls." The queen paused for a while before continuing. "This is not a request, Kara, it is an order."

Well, her mother did have a point. As a princess, she needed to be very well protected for she is the heiress of the kingdom. She never wanted a watchman outside her door ever since she was fifteen, and by that age she was already as strong as their great warriors.

But because of her injury, she is as vulnerable as a puppy, although she can handle all the throbbing pain and all, she did not want her opponents to have a huge advantage against her.

"Only if it is Lena Luthor."

Alura was, no doubt, surprised. But knowing her child, if she wants something, she wants it. Knowing that Kara is as stubborn as she is, she will never agree to something that is not in accord to her conditions. And Kara rarely proposes conditions, so as much as she wanted J'onn, the head of the male knights and her most trusted peer, to be the one standing guard, she needed to approve her daughter's conditions. They're talking about protection and none at all, and the queen can't risk the princess' safety.

"Once you go back to your chambers, Dame Lena will be by your door." Alura said as the two of them stood up. "Have a good rest, my child. I pray to Rao for your fast healing."

They hugged each other before Kara exited the room and strolled to the direction of her chambers.

Kara did not need to offer that condition but she did. It could've been Alex or the General Eliza who she had chosen to protect her, but they have their own businesses to mind. It could have been also be her best friend, James. Among all men and women in the kingdom, why has she chose her? Lena Luthor, the first and the only non-aristocratic, non-noble knight? Any knight is capable of protecting her, but other than Alex, Eliza and her friends in the knighthood, she wanted it to be the Luthor because perhaps, she wanted her close. And because she admits, she felt strongly about this woman that she gave trust in her so easily, and she knows deep inside that that trust will not be tainted but will be maintained and valued.

Kara's trust is golden, but the princess knows that giving this to the newly knighted woman will be worth it.


	5. an old friend

 

* * *

 A couple of days had passed after Lena and Kara's meeting at the bridge, the attack and the reassignment of Lena to stand guard by the princess' chambers during the night. After those series of events, it was a relief for the kingdom that the days were peaceful. The patrols kept their sharp eye at keeping the coast clear from danger. The group of mercenaries that were seen camping in the outlands vanished as if they weren't there after being spotted and reported to the ruler of Krypton. Half of the High Council led by the queen, suggested that perhaps the threat that they expected was just a false alarm. On the other hand, the other half suggested that they may have known that the royals have known about their whereabouts and transferred into another location they are not aware of. It could be either of the two, but it did not mean for their security to stand down. They will not be vulnerable and they will be ready.

It was already morning and the princess had already dismissed her from her spot. Lena was now off of her uniform, sitting Indian style on the floor at the foot of her bunk. Lena had each of her palm resting on each knee and eyes closed as she relaxed, controlling the pace of her breathing. Lena had been trained to keep her mind at peace to help her rest and sleep notwithstanding her duty as a knight in the day or at night.

After the attack at the princess' room, Lena can't get Kara off her mind. Firstly because she is the princess, and secondly, because she saw Kara get broken at the sight of a small wooden weapon which had been damaged after their fight. It was small and old but that bow was very very familiar to Lena.

When she was a kid, Lex used to tease her for the poorly made weapon that she had made. She kept it a secret for a while but Lex still managed to know that it is for somebody. He used to tease Lena being 'in love' with her and she gets flushed every time. At that time she was already old enough to know what love is, even just a little bit of idea. Though Rao only gave them such a limited time to spend with each other, she did love her. She still does. That golden haired girl who was so innocent yet so strong, so sweet yet so fierce. It was impossible not to. 

Kara may be the little girl from the past. And if she is, then the little girl from the past is the princess. How could she not know? How could Lena not know Krypton's princess, the heiress to the throne?

The knight tried to control her breathing, and obviously failing. Her heart rate is faster than normal by the realization and the newly acquired hunch about the identity of the mystery girl that she had taught, her so called apprentice. All those times she kept on finding her and thinking who she might be, the golden haired child might possibly be standing just right before her eyes.

And maybe that's what kept pulling them together. Lena felt a connection the first time she laid her eyes on the princess, on that royal chair at the arena. When she stood up to stop the general from taking her chance of achieving her dream away. Her soft baby blue eyes that exudes nothing but warmth and gentleness, purity and love.

After the Accolade when they met at the bridge, Lena was intrigued on why Kara liked that spot very much. She could have chosen any part of the castle. She could have chosen the balcony from the main hall that overlooks the clean streets filled by different types of people in the low laying villages. She could have chosen the back of the castle overlooking the clear water of the river where all kinds if animals take their rest.

But she had chosen the right side of the castle, on the bridge that connects the main hall to the royal chambers, the one that has a view of the wide field of different species of flowers, a forest following after it.

Lena can't help but be more intrigued by the princess. She wanted to know her likes and dislikes, she wanted to be able to hear her thoughts, she wanted to know everything about her.

Kara really is interesting.

But that bow, anyone could have that bow, right? Anyone from the royal children of other kingdom could have made her that and gave it to her as a present long ago. The prince Daxam, of Argo, and other countless dominion with kings and queens wanting their sons to marry the successor of the queen, the only heiress of Krypton. It might have been a gift and handcrafted by themselves, if they had not been spoiled enough to ask their people to make it for them.

But it is a possibility, right? Lena thought, still in her same position.

She had to know for sure. She can't suffer from the uncertainty that is going to bother her until she's all drowned in delusions. She had to know.

* * *

Lena woke from the sound of footsteps entering the chamber. She is a light sleeper after all. Imra and Sam entered the room and sat in their designated bunk beds. They were assigned to stand guard during the morning and it was already the end of their shift.

"Already awake, Luthor?" Sam said, taking off her armor and uniform one by one. Lena just hummed in response, lifting herself over to the end of her bed, foot on the ground.

"How is the princess doing? Is her shoulder alright?" Imra asked Lena who's still wearing brown long sleeves shirt and loose pants.

"She's alright. She hadn't went out of her chambers since the incident, except when she really needed it or the queen ordered her to." Lena replied, stretching her muscles strained from her sleep.

"Must be difficult for her. But I really have to say she's amazing and really attractive, especially when she's fighting, _damn_ that woman. I've been trying not to say that for a couple of days," Sam said as she slipped into normal clothes. Imra looked at her in disbelief while Lena, on the other hand, just smirked.

"What?" Sam questioned. "We have all seen her in combat with that trespasser. Even Lena agrees with me."

"I did not say anything about agreeing with you, I just think that she's very skilled, that's all." Lena tried to say nonchalantly but she knew her facial expression would fail her so she turned back and made her bed. "And I think your title might just vanish in a snap if she heard you address her like that just now. Very impolite, Sam."

"Good thing she is not here then. Just joking." Sam replied. "And that's one way of agreeing."  

Lena snorted, shaking her head. "It's not."

"Word says the Prince of Daxam is coming to visit soon." Imra changed the topic. "And I've heard he and the Royal Highness were very close since childhood, taught her archery. Must be a very skilled, fine prince."

"Must be," Lena commented in total disinterest. "They must be very good friends."

He taught her archery?

"Must be. Krypton and Daxam are allies for the longest time." Sam said. "So, Lena. How is your first week in the castle? Anyone trying to give you a hard time? "

Sam and Imra had been serving the kingdom long before Lena and they had been great to her. They were very accepting although some people still tend to shoot confused looks and glares at her for being a commoner. It was tough to adjust, though she kept it low key.

"Good, so far." Lena managed to reply while she executes her exercise. "Even though people are still talking about me being raised as a peasant and all."

"Ignore them. It will pass eventually," Imra told her. "The princess took you in for a reason. And you should be proud of that."

"I am." Lena bit her lip to keep herself from smiling so much before she could even do it. She has so many reasons to be happy for.

"You're one lucky peasant, Luthor." Sam joked as she flashed a huge grin. "I'm taking a nap, it's been a long day."

And so, Sam and Imra drifted off to sleep, leaving only Lena awake in the room. After her daily exercises, she went over her wardrobe and changed into her uniform. She put on her armor quietly, her clothes and then put the chain over her neck, letting it dangle on her chest. Afterwards, she tied her hair up into a high bun, then the raven haired woman went over to her desk and reached over to one of her drawers, getting her personal handmade leather journal where she kept drawings and sketches of the people and places she encountered. Her first entry was when she was thirteen and it was before she molded hot metal into a diamond shaped pendant while Lex striked iron into swords.

She remembered it clearly. It was very difficult to forge one thing into another but Lex was doing it effortlessly. Lena was supposed to hammer and shape her own sword for practice but actually ended up making a tiny diamond shaped metal. Then on the next page was a picture of a girl's back figure admiring the sunset across her and it was the only physical remembrance left of her.

It was the time of their last meeting and Lena just can't help but draw the beautiful view in front of her. Lena was so sad to go and she did not want to leave, but she had to. That blonde girl treated her as an equal no matter who she was.

Art became one of Lena's gateways of expressing her feelings ever since she was a child. She was taught by her mother, Lillian, who always liked to sketch the beauty of nature and the animals scattered on the forest. The Luthors were a family gifted with different talents, but too unfortunate to be recognized. And now, she holds her family's name up high, lifting it up from the bottom.

She took her time browsing her notebook over and over again, reminiscing her childhood that she really missed. Though they did not have a high position in the caste system, her parents raised her right and made her experience things a child should, honing her into the person that she is now. Lionel never raised a fist on her and Lillian never threw her any hurtful words. She grew with pure love and affection, and now she missed the feeling of being in her home, with Lillian cooking for their supper, Lionel reading the day's newspaper in the kitchen with Lillian and Lex home after a tiring day as a blacksmith. She missed her family.

Before going out and taking her walk around the castle, she kept her sketch book back to where it was. Lena walked out of her chambers, strolling down the hallways and into the armory. The knight collected her chosen weapons for the day; daggers slid in her boots, pants and sleeves and the sheath of her double edged sword on her left hip. It was not yet her time of duty but she wanted to go out and feel the cold, fresh air.

Leaving the castle doors, she walked down a couple of steps before stepping foot on the busy village of the kingdom. It was loud but not too noisy, the people were busy picking what to buy and trading Kryptonian coins in exchange for goods to feed their families. Men and some women with their children were scattered, boys and girls' fists clenched on the hem of their parents shirts, afraid to be lost.

As Lena walked on the streets, common people look at her with awe and pride. She was their epitome of strength and perseverance, that no matter what her position in the society, she will stand up and go for her dream and serve her home, helping it become safer and better. And that no matter if she is a knight or not, she will always be one of them, she will always be the same Lena Luthor they watched grow up into a strong, fine woman that she is now.

She roamed around the streets of the village until she reached the end of it. There lies the old, yet very much alive tavern. Well, she had been there as soon as she came back four years ago, the people in there are much like family to her. They may be a couple of drunkards and bartenders, but they're good people that always got Lena's back.

It has been a while since the last time she was there, but coming back, it was just like yesterday.

Lena pushed the swinging wooden doors and stepped inside. The noisy room fell quiet and all eyes were on her, stopping from whatever their business are. The knight's eyes met all of theirs and rolled her eyes.

"Back to your business, fellas. It's just same old Lena Luthor here," she told them, and the vibe that once was there was back.

"Well, if it isn't our Dame Lena Luthor." A tall, bearded man approached her, stopping only a yard away. It was Jack Spheer, one of her neighbors and her friends. He is one of the beloved bartenders of the kingdom and is friends with everyone who comes in the room. He's technically the image of the tavern, he welcomes everybody with his smile that gets, probably, everyone.

Lena flashed him a toothy grin in return and gave him a hug that didn't even last a second. "Yes, and if you don't mind, I'll have the best mead this place can offer."

The two walked onto the bar, Lena sitting at one end and Jack on the other side, serving her a full mug of her favorite honey-fermented alcoholic drink. It was just like the old times, the only difference was the uniform she wore.

"It has been a very, very long time.  How are you doing? You've got to tell me how it is like in the royal palace," Jack said, his talkativeness starting to expose itself, leaving the other bartenders the task of entertaining other customers. "I've only been there when I was a kid and I can barely remember any of it!"

"It is quiet and peaceful, if I'm being honest. But the first time around I actually got lost and clueless of every direction and turn. it was enormous and beautiful," Lena spoke, her admiration for her kingdom and every moment she spends in the castle contributes more of it. Krypton was the only place she ever loved despite the travels with Lionel to other kingdoms for his errands.

Jack and Lena went on with their conversation of the things they missed with each other and the stuff that happened while the knight was away. Lena found him very easy to talk to, and every word that he speaks has a way of making a conversation light and smooth, and that is why he is one of his best pals. His never ending support pushed Lena to strive for the better and never settle for less and his attitude towards all things makes him good to keep. When Lena was first learning the basics of handling a weapon, he was there by her side to assist her and encourage her. She had a difficult time at first and he sure was helpful. Though he is fond of throwing jokes and being silly at all times, he always know when his friends needed him. And his wit never failed to make them smile. He is a good man.

Several days before Lena leaves for the academy, he took her to the square to enjoy the festivities happening at the castle grounds. She'd never been into one of the festivals because Lionel's errands would always be on the same time of the fest so she had no one that will take her. 

He is Lena's best pal, and he will always be there for Lena as she is with him.

"And I've heard the royal princess wanted you when the general didn't? You must be a very special woman," Jack said with a very knowing tone and an arched eyebrow. He sure knew her past with fierce women. "and if I haven't mentioned, a very lucky one."

"Spheer, you're being your usual ridiculous self, once again. I am not anything special. And the latter, you are right. I am very lucky." Lena answered, calm just like how she usually is.

Jack snorted, "The princess wouldn't have chosen you if you weren't special. She might as well kick your butt off the castle grounds if she knows you're one common peasant with a ridiculous ambition of becoming one of the knights, with no any noble blood."

"One, never call my ambitions ridiculous," Lena joked and laughed, Jack joining her. "And two, the royal princess would never, because she is surely better than that. She has a very soft heart."

Jack raised his eyebrows at the knight.

Lena knowing Jack, her eyes widened at the remark. "No, that's- that's not- Spheer, you are out of your mind."

"If you say so, Dame."

"You are such a prick." said Lena, chugging the last bit of her drink down to the bottom. "But even if I make a move, me and her? It would be impossible."

"So you do like her."

"I did not say that I do."

"I think you just did."

Lena sighed, air coming out her nose. "Well, maybe."

The man in front of her let out a bold, loud laugh and said, "I'd say you go for it."

Putting down her glass of meade, Lena looked at him and said each word thoroughly. "No,"

"I thought knights are supposed to be bold and courageous." Jack retorted, causing Lena to raise her eyebrow.

"Yes, they are, and knights are not supposed to be asking out royal members just because he or she likes her. It's not that simple." Lena replied, sighing at the fact that she just revealed her feelings for the injured woman that she guides every night. She planned on just keeping it for herself, but her friend's really good at making people say what they want to say and what he wants to hear. "Anyway, good talk. I'll be heading out now, it's almost my shift for patrolling." The knight told him as she left dimes with additional tip on the counter.

"Say hello to the princess for me!"

"I think I'd let your mom know to send you back to school and re-learn proper etiquette of addressing the royal family." said Lena, leaving her friend on the counter who laughs at her remark.

Lena felt good being reunited with someone so close to her and knows her deeply. She had always kept her face stoic and hard but to him, she get to be the same old carefree Lena Luthor that she is without thinking of her duties and what lies on her and the kingdom's future. Picking up her posture, she went out of the busy tavern, leaving drunk men and women to gamble away their money and have some good laugh.

* * *

Lena was almost at the gate to the castle grounds when she noticed a hooded figure - with a feminine physique - going to the east side of the palace. The first thing comes to Lena's mind was to follow her - or him - and she does. She quickened her steps to catch up, her hand resting on the hilt of her sword, ready to draw any time if an attack happens. The knight pushed past the people, her eyes not leaving the direction where the unknown person went. She won't let it slide especially at a time like this, when anytime, the same people who attacked the princess will strike once again.

Upon turning right and to the east side of the domain where an open field lies, the hooded woman suddenly vanished from Lena's sight. But that didn't stop the knight from finding out who was under the hood, she walked further. The field blooms with vivid flowers that brings life to it, and the birds rest on their nests atop the trees peacefully as the sun starts to set but still far from kissing the horizon.

Then Lena's peripheral vision captured a woman sat on a rock who has now her hood off her golden hair. She was familiar and seemed to be enjoying the view across. The knight approached quietly and laid her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Excuse me ma'am," said the knight, and only then did the woman face her because she did not notice that she was followed at all. But when Lena got a clear view of the woman's face, she fell into awe and then bowed down to her immediately. She was awfully breathtaking and Lena wonders, how could one be possibly so beautiful yet so effortless about it? It felt like Rao had given all his power and intellect just to bestow life into one human being, one that will rule Krypton someday. "Your Highness, I apologize for creeping on you."

"It is not a problem, Dame," the princess waved, "Come, join me."

"I would love to, ma'am, but I'm afraid I have to begin patrolling for the start of my shift." Lena courteously said, with all respect for the woman. She surely was not a fan of turning down the offer of the princess, but it was the right thing to prioritize resposibilities first instead of hanging out and chilling with royal people. Lena glanced at the vulnerability of the woman's arm in a support to  unnecessary movements that will prevent its quick healing. 

"I can't believe you had the time to have a drink in the tavern but not sit with me," said Kara, pouting. 

"Well, it was a headstart for the long busy night ahead. Yesterday's excercises burned all my energy. I am exhausted and thought I needed a boost." said Lena. "But truly, Your Highness, I apologize. Perhaps some other time?"

"I understand, you have your duties." Kara replied, facing the green eyed woman. "And as much as you've worked very hard to gain your position, you need not to stress yourself out too. I'll have Alex by my side tonight, you should take some time off and rest."

"But the Queen's orders-"

Kara raised a hand and Lena immediately shut up. "My orders matter as much as my mother's, and you don't need to worry about it, I'll send a word to her as soon as possible."

Lena smiled at the concern shining through Kara's bright blue orbs, causing her stomach to flip a little bit. 

"Thank you, ma'am." The knight said. "I better head into the castle."

"You better do."

"Yes," Lena let out a light chuckle, looking at her feet, nervous at what she was about to do. Or say. "So, um, to make up for not sitting with you, maybe we can meet by the river and see the wonders of the backside of the castle during sunset?"

 _Sunset. Very smart move, Lena._  She thought to herself. 

Lena felt nervous. It was only a moment ago that she told Jack about knights not supposed to ask a royal member out. And as of the moment, she is asking her out. Kind of. 

The princess would not think of it as a date anyway. It just does not work like that. She would probably think it's just a compensation for not having the time right now. Lena knows it's nothing more than an act of kindness for rejecting the princess' offer, and it shouldn't be more than just that. 

"Okay. At the river it is."

Bowing once again to the woman in a dark blue robe, she smiled before turning her back and leaving. 

She felt like she won the lottery for having the chance to spend a lone time with the kingdom's princess. And she is thankful that she did accept Lena's offer, because she will get to know her better. And getting to know her means knowing the truth about their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i heard knight lena's in denial of her feelings lol . So, the fire's already burning af i cant wait for the next chapter omg

**Author's Note:**

> comment for more suggestions, subscribe for updates :)) 
> 
> ((i really do need some tips thank u)))


End file.
